Conventionally, devices are known which once notifies a user of a deadline for various transaction requests including auctions at a predetermined amount of time prior to such a deadline, and notifies the user of the next deadline at equal to or greater than a predetermined amount of time prior to the next deadline when the user accesses a request page but does not give a request (for example, Patent Literature 1).